vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Starling Necklace
The Starling Necklace was a personal jewelry that once belonged to the Original vampire, Niklaus Mikaelson. The necklace had a silver starling pendant attached to a leather strap and was enchanted by Esther to weaken Klaus' untriggered werewolf strength and aggression so that he would never trigger his werewolf gene. However, it's creation was a result to actually hide Esther's affair from Mikael. Klaus later gave the necklace to Marcel on his 11th birthday. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Every Mother's Son, we see in a flashback when Esther gave the necklace to Klaus. She told him that Starling birds were very important to the Vikings and that this necklace would protect him. He asked her if any of his siblings got one as well. She told him that she loves all her children, but that he is more special. If he's ever in need of her all he has to do is clasp the necklace and she will come to him. Later that evening when Esther and Klaus are dancing, she tells him that she will help him to win the heart of the prettiest girl of the village. She then notices that he's not wearing his necklace. She panics and tells him that they need to find it immediately. Finn hears their conversation and takes the necklace out his pocket to give it to Esther. In another flashback Klaus, who is an adult now, is stabbed through his shoulder with his father's blade. Klaus challenged Mikael in hope of proving to him that he's worthy of his affection. Esther comes to his aid and pulls out the sword. He tells her that Mikael threatened to take the necklace from him as a price for his victory. But when Mikael took the necklace from Klaus, the latter got so angry that he kicked Mikael again and again. He wouldn't let him take the necklace since it was a gift from his mother. In present day, Klaus asks Marcel to give him back the necklace. He gave the necklace to Marcel as a birthday present. Appearances Season Two *''Every Mother's Son'' Trivia * The necklace has been in possession of Marcel for the past 2 centuries. * Klaus gave the necklace to Marcel on his 11th birthday. * It's more than likely that it was this particular item that made Finn jealous of Klaus. * Esther tells Klaus that she created it to protect him from being cursed as a werewolf, Klaus however, (correctly) deduces that it was used to simply hide her affair from Mikael. ** This act clearly shows that while Esther appears to be loving towards Klaus a thousand years ago, she in truth values her marriage towards Mikael more so than one of her own children as she was fully aware of Mikael's disdain for weakness during that time yet she deliberately made this necklace to weaken Klaus to hide evidence of her affair. * Esther told Klaus that as long as he wore the necklace, she would always be able to find him. *It is also implied that it stopped working while it was on him after he became a vampire because he was able to kill Esther not knowing what the necklace could do to him at the time. See also Category:Supernatural Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Witchcraft Category:Werewolves Category:Weaknesses